Run Wolf Warrior, Run
by Okami No Yume
Summary: The story of Kiba's early life, up until the beginning of the series. Follow the tale of his birth, the deaths of his family, his time amongst humans, and the realization of his true destiny. Edited, revised, and now updated.
1. Prologue

Prelude to Destiny

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain. It belongs to Bones.

* * *

_I tell you now the words of Red Moon. From the Great Spirit was born the Wolf. And Man became his messenger. The Beast dwells in silence, abiding where the blessing of the blood of the Gods bestowed upon him. The White Flower, after winning the favor of the Lord of the Night, will share her scent. Preordained and eternal in countenance, her form is of a lily-white supple Maiden. She distills and condenses all of time. Until it becomes a single precious frozen mass. Only then will appear the wretched beast…_

So says the prophecy of Red Moon, written by a nameless oracle many years ago. This enigmatic piece is all that is left of the Book of the Moon, for the last page was left blank. There is only one copy left in existence of this rare and precious book for it was banned over two hundred years ago, and all of the copies were burned, and the oracle was tried and executed for heresy. His name is not known, and he has been forgotten in the annals of human history.

However, the wolves themselves, have not forgotten. There is a legend among the wolves, for their memories are long and their folklore old and ancient, passed down from generation to generation not by the written word but by the tongues of pack story keepers and storytellers, preservers of the myth and lore.

And legend tells of a white wolf cub, born to open the gates of Paradise at the world's death, and bring about the rebirth of a dying planet.

And soon, the prophecy will come to pass...


	2. Chapter 1

**Prelude to Destiny-Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wolf's Rain. It belongs to BONES.

Author's Note: For those of you reading the first time, I'm currently dusting off this story, and tweaking/polishing off the rough edges. (It's been over a year and a half since I've started this thing.) I'm getting the drive to finish it. The third part should be up soon. Thanks for reading!

* * *

A pair of eyes peered from the forest. They were large, yellow orbs like a pair of twin flames dancing in the darkness. They seemed to hover above the ground like a pair of miniature torches as they moved, piercing the night. They appeared to be the eyes of some demon or specter and would have most likely sent the bravest of men quivering in fear and fleeing in terror.

But they were not that of any apparition whispered of in human superstition.

The eyes belonged to that of a hunting wolf. And the eyes, rather than evoking a sense of malice or hate, reflected an ancient wisdom, whispering of secrets lost to humans many eons ago and now known only to the wolves themselves, the lupine beasts that were thought to have long since disappeared from the world and had faded into mythology and from human memory. He was a magnificent animal, whose size and strength clearly marked him as a pack leader. He was young and strong, in his prime. He was massive, even for a wolf, and as black as the shadows of the night that surrounded him, making him appear to be nothing more than a pair of ghostly eyes hovering just above the ground. In fact, that was his name-Kage-meaning, "Shadow." It suited him well.

The snows had not quite melted, and the night was bitterly cold. In spite of the fact that spring had arrived, they lived in the high mountains, where the warmth had only begun to touch them. It was a hard existence but their territory was at least safe with no interference from humans and with other packs. Little troubled them, and they were content where they lived. They were safe and that was all that mattered even if the conditions were harsh at times. They had lost two pack members that winter. Both losses had been devastating blows to the pack, but they managed to carry on. The chill nights would not dissipate for a good while, but where it would have killed a weak human, it hardly bothered the wolves. They lived for this kind of weather. It was nothing to them. Only the strong survived up here. The weak or unlucky perished. That was nature's law, and had been since Time itself had began. Birth, life, and death that was its dance. The rhythm and beat and pulse of their world.

His breath steamed in the full moon's light as he panted, his muscles trembling in fatigue, and his belly rumbling in hunger. The pack hadn't eaten in days, and they were starving. He dropped his nose to the ground and walked a few paces, trying to find the scent of the deer herd that they'd been tracking for nearly two days. He lifted his muzzle, and then stiffened. He caught the faint spores of deer musk on the breeze. At last! They'd found their intended prey. He followed it for a short distance into a clearing, and it got stronger. He wanted to be sure of their prey's location before he called the pack to hunt. They had passed through here recently, and he spotted fresh hoof prints in the yet unmelted snow and soft mud.

He lifted his nose to the wind and inhaled the rich musk of the deer. Yes, they were near. Not a mile off. He felt a thrill run through him in anticipation of the hunt, the chase, the kill. Soon, he would taste meat in his jaws. Hot, sweet blood flowing from a main artery, gushing into his mouth as he severed the jugular vein and the frantic final pumping of the heart as he crushed the life from a throat, teeth shredding into a sleek, muscular neck, crushing the life from it as he closed the windpipe, choking, strangling…he trembled in excitement and snorted softly, shaking his lustrous ebony coat, the long guard hairs falling into place, settling along his back as they shimmered in the moonlight, making his glossy pelt seem to glow in the moonlight.

He threw his head back and let out a long howl that carried out over the trees, calling the pack to the chase. Now was the time. It reached a steady crescendo as it built in his throat, and the long, haunting note hovered on the night air for a while, then died down slowly and his ears pricked forward, listening, waiting for a response.

An answering howl reached his ears. And another. And another, until finally five in all answered his call, joining the chorus. He waited for a moment, and then five pairs of yellow eyes appeared, the sleek shapes emerging from the trees gracefully, three females and two males. It seemed as if they melted from the shadows themselves. A large wolf with a beautifully red streaked pelt and was as nearly as large as Kage stepped forward and addressed the pack leader. His name was Akai, and he was the beta-wolf, second in command to the pack and Kage's brother.

"Kage, brother, have you found them yet? Is it time for the hunt to begin?"

Kage nodded. "Yes, brother. I have found them, at last. They certainly gave us a merry chase. I never realized that such a large herd could hide from our noses."

He heard an irritated snort from the back. "It's about high time we found them." A boldly marked gray female named Chikara spoke up this time. She was one of the finest hunters in the pack. She wasn't particularly large, but her strength and cunning belied her size. She was quick and calculating, and could easily outwit any prey. She was also exceptionally brave. She had a scar that cut across her chest that she'd gotten in a hunt two years ago from a stag's swinging antler. The wound had been deep, and she had almost not survived. But she healed, and she now wore the scar with pride, like a badge of honor. It showed she was no coward in the face of danger.

"We're all ravenously hungry and if we don't hunt soon, we'll all starve. And Kage, you know Hikari needs the meat now, more than ever, with cubs on the way. And poor Taki is too old and too crippled to hunt. I'm amazed that she survived this winter that took two of our members. She's a hardy one, but I fear she doesn't have long to live." The last was said with a note of sadness in the young female's voice. The pack loved old Taki, and the stories she told them, for she was the lore keeper of the pack, and had been for years.

Kage nodded gravely. "I know, Chikara. We must get meat back to the den for them both. Especially Hikari. I worry for her. We need to get food for her, soon. Now, enough talk. We hunt!" Kage turned and ran, the pack following him, their ears perked up and their tails held high. A cacophony of excited yelps and barks echoed throughout the forest as they followed their leader, eagerly anticipating the hunt.

They wove through the trees like shimmering specters, all moving like a single entity and all with a single purpose in mind. They ran together with an almost military precision. Kage came to an abrupt stop at the edge of the trees, his pink tongue lolling out and his breath steaming on the crisp, freezing air. He inhaled the fragrance of pine mingling with the scent of their quarry and the plain, clean, cold scent of the snow as he leaned his face into the wind. He could also smell the coming of spring faintly on the wind.

They had stopped at the beginning of the mountain valley where a natural basin had been carved out over the countless centuries by the elements. As a result of the volcanic soil, the grass had come up rich and green in this area and as a result, it was a favorite grazing spot of deer, elk, moose and other wild game.

Kage surveyed the land and easily spotted the herd. They were peacefully grazing on the lush grass and were scattered throughout the valley, as yet unaware of the danger above them. Slowly, the wolves slunk from the cover of the trees and made their way towards the herd, gaining speed as they broke into a full run towards the deer.

One lifted its head and fled in terror. The others spotted the pack fast closing on them and stampeded. They tried to make for the cover of the trees to escape. Several heavily pregnant does that had yet to birth their fawns, spurred by their instinct to protect their young moved surprisingly fast. The pack spread out and harried the herd, snapping at their heels. Kage looked for a weak or sick member of the herd and spotted a large old stag that was beginning to straggle behind the rest. It was panting, and having trouble keeping up with the others. Perfect.

"There, that one!" Shouted Kage to the others, indicating the stag. "Go after it! It's lagging behind! We'll bring that one down!" Without another word, the pack closed in on the old stag. Three members cut it off from the herd, surrounding it. The stag bellowed and made a valiant effort to defend itself. It swung its antlers back and forth in a vast arc against its attackers. It tried to kick at the wolves that snapped at its back legs and made a few frenzied, blind charges, in a desperate final attempt to escape.

Two wolves managed to get a hold of the stag's back legs and pulled it down. The animal bellowed in pain and shock as it crashed to the ground and lashed out violently, instinctively slashing with its razor sharp hooves and scrabbling frantically to regain its footing in the ice and snow. It finally gave up, exhausted. There was defeat in its eyes. At that moment, Kage chose that moment to strike.

He sprang forward and his jaws snapped around the neck like steel trap, cutting off its airways and strangling it, shredding its throat as it jerked reflexively, giving a final struggle before it lay still and the life left it's eyes and they glazed over in death, turning blank and sightless. And then, it was over. Kage's sides heaved with the exertion and he felt the thrill of the adrenaline rush singing through his veins. The blood roared in his ears and he shook the stag's head from side to side, a triumphant look gleaming in his yellow eyes. He dropped the dead stag and threw back his head to howl in victory. The others gathered around him expectantly. As was the law, the pack leader always ate first.

Without further ceremony, Kage began to feed, ripping and tearing at the venison with his dagger-like fangs, and the rest followed suit, digging into the carcass and gorging their bellies.

After they had finished and licked the blood from their muzzles, they rested for a while as Damare and Korosu chewed at the bones to get at the nutritious marrow. Damare was a blackish female and Korosu was a light gray with darker markings throughout his coat. Although they had eaten much, a good portion of the carcass still remained. Kage stood and stretched himself out.

"Now, we must take meat back to Hikari and Taki. We must return to the den. We've lingered here long enough. No doubt, we'll get a good scolding from them both. Taki, namely." And so the wolves abandoned the rest of the remains to the scavengers as Kage took a tender deer shank for the pregnant Hikari.

They stopped at a stream to lap at the cold clear mountain water that had just unfrozen. Kage put down the meat and drank his fill. He scented fox, badger, and raccoon had recently passed through the area, but nothing that was any real threat. Foxes and other small creatures provided more of a nuisance than anything else.

The black wolf picked up another scent that unnerved him. It was very faint, but he knew the acrid, bitter scent. Smoke. He froze, as he inhaled again carefully, just to be sure. But as quickly as the faint odor had come, it disappeared once again. _I must have imagined it. _He thought to himself. _It's nothing. I have far greater concerns to attend to_…_like getting back to Hikari. She and Taki will be worried, without a doubt. We can't delay any longer._

Picking up the meat, Kage trotted off again leading the pack back to the den. They knew the way by heart and pushed themselves at a brisk pace, going into a distance-eating lope. Finally, the exhausted wolves spotted the den and eagerly ran towards it, visibly relieved. They would not need to feed again for a couple of days or so. Wolves could go days without eating, if necessary.

Kage approached the stone den with the meat in his jaws, content to be home. He dropped the venison at the entrance and was about to call for his mate and tell her that he was home with food when he heard an old voice above him.

"Well, it's about time you made it home with food. Hikari and I were getting impatient. And remember, she has more than herself to feed." Kage looked up to see an amused Taki looking down on him from above the cave entrance.

* * *

AN: List of wolf names. These are all the pack members, and the meanings behind them:

Kage-Shadow

Hikari-Light

Taki-Waterfall

Damare-Still/Silent

Korosu-To Kill

Faia-Fire

Akai-Red

Chikara-Force/Strength


	3. Chapter 2

**Prelude of Destiny-Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wolf's Rain.

* * *

Kage watched in surprise as Taki carefully rose and stretched, stepping down from the top of the den. She was an even shade of gray, with white lining her muzzle and ringing her eyes, and her teeth were yellowed. Her sight was failing, and her movements stiff. She was rather gaunt, and had survived many long winters, and the hardships that came with them. She'd once been a fine hunter, but age had stopped her from being able to run with the pack the past three summers. However, her memory remained as keen and sharp as ever, and she was well respected for her wisdom.

She boldly met the alpha's eyes and spoke. "Hikari's sleeping. Her time is near, Kage. The cubs in her belly grow impatient. I've been keeping a close eye on her. I would say they should arrive by the next full moon." She wagged her tail in excitement.

The young alpha wagged his tail in return, sharing the old storyteller's joy. He lifted the meat into his jaws and stepped into the den.

Kage's beautiful mate lay sleeping on a bed of leaves, her side rising and falling in a steady rhythm. In a direct contrast to him, her coat was as white as freshly fallen snow. He remembered when he'd first met her, and been enchanted by her beauty and grace.

Her sleep would have been a peaceful one, were it not for the fact that her brow furrowed on occasion and she twitched in discomfort as her unborn cubs kicked and moved inside her swollen belly.

Kage felt his heart swell with love. He silently laid the meat in front of her, and gently nuzzled her. "Hikari, wake up."

Hikari opened her piercing ice-blue eyes and they lit up as she spotted her mate. "Kage!" She yipped in delight and rose to her feet to greet him. The pair whined and nuzzled each other tenderly, glad to be reunited.

Hikari stepped back, happiness radiating from her. Then she noticed the meat, and remembering that she was famished eagerly wrapped her jaws around the prey and began to rip into it with great gusto, determined to shred every last morsel from the bone.

Kage left her to her meal and stepped back out, where the pack were all laying about the den, either dozing, scratching, or gnawing on old bones, sated with full bellies. Kage noticed Taki feeding on a plump hare that one of the other pack members had caught for her.

He went and lay next to her and laid his head on his paws with a sigh. He noted that the stars were fading, and the colors of dawn were becoming stronger as the sun rose. He could already hear the birds singing, the soft twitters calling other animals from their burrows.

"Taki?" He asked.

The old wolf looked up from her meal at his inquiring tone, licking her jaws.

"I scented smoke at the river. I think humans are here, hunting our food." He snarled in disgust at the thought.

A shadow of fear entered Taki's eyes. Years ago, her own pack had been decimated by the humans. She'd only barely escaped. Had Kage's parents not taken her in, she surely would have starved. Kage's mother had passed from old age a year past, and two years before that, his father's skull had been crushed by a well-aimed kick from a stag, and with his death, the leadership of the family passed to his son.

"Are you sure it was man?"

Kage looked thoughtful. "I can't say for certain, but it disturbs me. My parents lived up here, because men didn't dare to venture into these mountains. The cold is too much for their fragile bodies, and the air is too thin for their lungs. And if what the birds have told me is true, they believe us to be ghosts, since the humans believe we no longer exist." Kage was amused by this. Humans held as fast to their superstitions as a cub with a bone.

Taki sighed, her voice grave. "I would not underestimate man, were I you, young pack leader. Red Moon created man to be a single-minded species, and if they want something, they will take it without a second thought. They are also adaptable, and if they move into these mountains, and it is discovered that we still live, your pack could be in great danger. You will be trapped, and have nowhere to flee."

"I won't let that happen." He announced fiercely standing up, feeling his hackles rise. "I'll see to it that we aren't discovered. My family has lived here for generations undetected. I and my family will NEVER resort to scrounging in the garbage the way those vile city wolves do. I'm ashamed that they're even called wolves. They're no better than dogs. Have they no pride? Have they forgotten who they are?"

Taki looked down sadly. "It is because they have no other choice, Kage. The world is dying. Food is becoming scarcer. The prophecy…" she trailed off, hesitating.

Kage's ears perked up. "Prophecy? You mean the prophecy of Red Moon?"

Taki nodded. "The very one. I remember telling you the tale as a cub. I'm surprised you remembered," she chuckled, pleased.

Kage whined and nuzzled her fondly. "I never forget any of your stories, Taki. They were always the best. I know the cubs will love you."

Taki yawned widely and scratched an ear stiffly. "It will be nice to have cubs around again."

He could hardly wait. However, he also felt a shadow of fear creep into his heart, misgivings he couldn't quite voice. He feared for the safety of the pack

He decided that tonight, he'd take his pack on patrol of their territory, and see if man had indeed made his presence known.


End file.
